


Nuns and Convents (Are Not the Best Idea)

by lovablegeek (allfireburns)



Series: April Coffin [2]
Category: Rent
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Community: writing_game, Gen, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Pre-Canon, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-11
Updated: 2007-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/lovablegeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny knew he shouldn't take April to Thanksgiving at the loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuns and Convents (Are Not the Best Idea)

Benny had known bringing April to Thanksgiving dinner at the loft had been a mistake. Not that he could've avoided it - he could hardly just leave his sister in her dorm at school over the holiday - but... the loft had _Roger_. And, of course, April had immediately fallen for him.

Or maybe she was just going on about him because she could tell it got on Benny's nerves - every time she mentioned him, Benny flinched, and she grinned.

"That's it," he said, "I'm sending you to a cloister."

"Benny!" she said, though still laughing - she didn't seem to be taking it all that seriously.

"No, really. I'm sending you to a cloister, and you're going to become a nun. Far, far away from Roger."

"Really," she said innocently, "there's nothing _wrong_ with Roger." She paused, and then said in a tone meant to make Benny squirm, "Nothing at _all_..."

Benny closed his eyes and rubbed at his temples. "For the love of _God_, please stop."

She ignored his comment, resting her chin on his shoulder with a bright grin. "C'mon, you know you couldn't send me to a convent. I'd traumatize all the nuns."


End file.
